


Непостоянство времени

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Марс умрет через сутки, а со стены на пол стекают и стекают жидкие часы.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ к Мафия!АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непостоянство времени

На стене висела дешевая репродукция «Постоянства времени», и часы медленно плавились, стекали с холста на стену и на пол. Время шло, как кот, гонящийся за мышью: то неспешно, мягко ступая по пустой улице, то останавливаясь за каким-то углом, то вновь бросаясь вперед рывками. Даже стрелки старого будильника в другом углу комнаты, казалось, щелкали неравномерно. Тик-так, тик… так… тик…  
У него оставалось около двадцати часов, а время играло против него.  
Марс расстегнул браслет наручных часов и убрал их в ящик стола, спустя минуту встал и вытащил батарейки из будильника. Он не любил это место, но каждый год они все равно приезжали сюда, в город, который он давно успел возненавидеть. Его собственные мысли, как и неравные секунды, растерянно сбивались в группки, а потом снова растекались в голове, вытесняя прочь шелест стрелок, который уже успел поселиться у него в подсознании.  
Эти мягкие часы в подсознании даже звук издавали неверный. Не сухой и твердый, как положено, а отвратительно скользкий и глухой — так передвигаются стрелки на часах из мягкой глины. И их нельзя было ни разбить, ни отключить. И Марс их уже ненавидел.  
И худшим во всем этом было то, что у него в голове действительно находились часы.

Четыре часа назад, около полуночи, Марс очнулся на операционном столе в незнакомом месте. Голова ныла, но больше боли не было — его, похоже, даже не ранили. Наверное, просто легкие повреждения, но…  
— Мои соболезнования, мистер Форрест, — а в операционной он был не один. К нему спиной стоял врач, чем-то неуловимо напоминавший Дирола.  
Голос у него был холодный, невыразительный. Так говорят врачи, юристы, математики.  
И от его слов Марс дернулся, как от удара тока.  
— Кто вы? — хрипло пробормотал он, сбрасывая с себя проводки аппаратов и садясь на кушетке. — Кого?  
Они были на переговорах: он сам, Сникерс, Натс. Марс видел их живыми, они возвращались вместе, оба были в порядке и уже давно должны были быть в штабе, но, наверное, не успели. Их схватили по дороге или же напали на штаб, но кто это мог быть? С кем он в таких отношениях, что они убили…  
— Вас, — просто и сухо ответил врач, повернувшись. Стекла очков поблескивали в ярком свете, а руки, сжимавшие резиновые перчатки, едва заметно подрагивали. Он помолчал с полминуты и добавил: — Вам осталось жить сутки.  
— Меня? — возможность ясно мыслить понемногу возвращалась вместе с памятью. Они, действительно завершив эту миссию успешно, собирались обратно, почти не пострадав. Натс и Сникерс уехали раньше, он задержался, обыскивая чужие сейфы. Он уже шел к машине, когда вдруг ощутил, что, кажется, слишком увлекся кабинетной работой в последнее время. Потому что на его затылок опускалось что-то тяжелое и он не успевал обернуться.  
— В вашу голову, — врач чеканил слова, будто читал с листа, — вживлен чип, бомба замедленного действия. Она взорвется через двадцать четыре часа естественным путем или в том случае, если кто-то попытается ее удалить. У вас есть единственный шанс выжить, — тут он усмехнулся скупой и сдержанной улыбкой, — согласиться на наши требования.  
После этих слов Марс, уже поднявшийся с кушетки и стоявший, опираясь на нее, замер.  
— Ваши… требования? — неспешно повторил он, словно пробуя слова на вкус. — И что же вы… требуете?  
В лице врач не переменился.  
— Вы помните семейство Ровелли? — поинтересовался он все тем же тусклым тоном. — Вы должны были заключить договор четыре года назад, а вместо этого убили младшего брата босса и натравили на нас другие семьи. Вероятно, не помните?  
Марс нахмурился, напрягая память. Они действительно участвовали в чем-то подобном, но воспоминания об этом деле давно были вытеснены другими, насущными проблемами.  
— Да, — наконец, честно ответил он, чувствуя, что голова у него действительно пострадала. Он едва не заваливался набок, и информацию удавалось анализировать с большим трудом.  
— Нам нужен его убийца, — врач смотрел на него в упор, не отводя взгляда. За его внешней безжизненностью Марс вдруг уловил какую-то странную затаенную фанатичность или безумство, но в следующую секунду это впечатление пропало. На него снова смотрел усталый и строгий мужчина, сжимающий в руках перчатки.  
Марс не помнил, кто убил того парня. Он даже не помнил толком, когда это было и зачем они это сделали; вернувшись домой, он, конечно, проверит документы и узнает у Баунти, но сейчас он едва ли вспомнит то, что было на прошлой неделе.  
Вернувшись домой.  
— Мы отпустим вас, — врач словно поймал его мысли, сделал полшага вперед. — И даже доставим домой. Через сутки вы должны будете привезти этого человека в указанное место. У вас нет другого выбора, мистер Форрест.  
— Я подумаю, — кратко ответил Марс и снова потерял сознание.

Его действительно доставили почти к дому, где смогли подобрать свои.  
— Сутки, — бормотал он, поднимаясь по ступеням к себе в кабинет. — Сутки… Мне нужна Баунти, — добавил он уже громче. — И пусть возьмет с собой бумаги по делам четырехлетней давности.  
Их немного приехало сюда, в этот солнечный город на самом юге Италии. Они не должны были ввязываться ни в какие конфликты, должны были просто договориться о торговле и взаимной поддержке, а теперь…  
— У нас явно не хватает людей, — закончил он мысль вслух и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, чтобы отвлечься от этого проклятого тиканья.  
— Босс, — голос Баунти послышался как будто издалека. — Что произошло?  
— Кто такие Ровелли? — даже звук собственного голоса показался Марсу непривычным. Он поморщился и уточнил, чуть понизив тон: — Мы имели с ними дело?  
— Четыре года назад, — осторожно кивнула Баунти и, помедлив, раскрыла ежедневник, перевернула несколько страниц. — Неприятная была ситуация. Штаб тогда еще находился здесь. Мы хотели с ними союза, они были одни из тех немногих, кто согласился помочь нам наладить связи, но, увы, не сложилось.  
— Что именно случилось? — спросил Марс, напрягая память. История действительно вспомнилась, но подробности разом вылетели из головы.  
— Ты тогда уезжал обратно в Штаты, — заметила Баунти. — Ровелли сговорились с другой семьей, решив продемонстрировать, что коренные итальянцы делают с приезжими, на нашем примере. Мы, к счастью, узнали об этом вовремя, сумели раскрыть их планы и в процессе устранили одного из их верхушки. Это сделали Твикс, если я не ошибаюсь, — она снова заглянула в бумаги. — Да, верно. После этого Ровелли опозорились своими нелепыми выступлениями, а мы вскоре перебрались в Милан.  
— Они не распались за это время, — хмыкнул Марс. Возможность трезво мыслить понемногу возвращалась. — И до сих пор жаждут мести.  
— Как… не вовремя, — пробормотала Баунти. — И?..  
— Если мы не предоставим им убийцу, через двадцать часов в моей голове взорвется бомба, — бесстрастно сообщил Марс.  
— Возможно, Дирол… — начала было она.  
— И извлечь хирургическим путем ее тоже нельзя, — с каким-то садистским удовольствием перебил ее Марс. — Взорвется.  
Баунти медленно осела на стул.  
— Обследование все равно нужно пройти, — наконец взяла себя в руки она. — Это может быть блефом, хотя вряд ли. И что они потребовали взамен? Деньги, информацию, виновного в смерти их члена?  
— Последнее, — кивнул Марс. От ее делового тона он окончательно ожил — позволять каким-то самоуверенным ублюдкам считать себя хозяевами положения было не в его правилах. — Сколько нас?  
— Сникерс и Натс, с ними — еще шесть человек, — сообщила та, опуская папку и крепче сжимая ее в руке. — Ровелли за последние годы выросли в силе, заключили пару союзов… словом, бесполезно.  
— Вызвать кого-то из основной базы? — Марс нахмурился — ситуация начинала дурно пахнуть. — До Милана тысяча километров с лишним.  
— Не успеют, — Баунти развела руками. — Из-за погоды остановили некоторые авиарейсы, а путь на машине займет около суток.  
— Дерьмо, — подвел итог Марс. — Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы нам помочь?  
— Нет, но… — Баунти снова открыла ежедневник. — Но полчаса назад поступило предложение встречи от семьи Ферреро.  
— Ферреро? — Марс приподнял брови. — Что им нужно?  
— Я думаю, дело касается Ровелли, — Баунти встала со стула, сделала пару шагов по кабинету. Им постоянно не хватало времени что-то сделать с этим местом, обустроить его или хотя бы убрать все лишнее. Даже картину, оставшуюся еще от предыдущего владельца, так и не сняли. — Они обещали отправить Ферреро Рафаэлло, ты должен был видеть его в газетах.  
— Альбинос, и он же брат их дона? — Марс действительно хорошо помнил эту семью, любовью к помпезности и роскоши переплюнувшую все остальные. Он их наверняка раздражал или вызывал исключительно презрение. И получить от них предложение о встрече было по меньшей мере… необычно.  
— Босс, — проникновенно начала Баунти. — Если у них личные счеты с Ровелли — это нам только на пользу. Соглашайся, в проигрыше ты все равно не останешься.  
— Почему им самим не справиться с Ровелли? — природная подозрительность, часто переходящая в состояние паранойи, давала о себе знать. — Нас не так много, чтобы оказать им поддержку.  
— Репутация, — многозначительно пояснила Баунти.  
Это объясняло многое. Форресты многим успели насолить за то время, которое тут находились. Лично с Ферреро Марс еще не сталкивался, но знал, что тех уважает большая часть мафиозного сообщества и терять это они не хотели.  
— Значит, их заморочками воспользуемся мы, — подвел итог Марс. — Пусть Ферреро приходит, и желательно скорее.  
— Отправляю Натса искать информацию о Ровелли и их базе, — кивнула Баунти и поправила стопку папок.  
— Успехов. И… пусть отсюда снимут эту картину, — Марс качнул головой в сторону репродукции.  
Она всегда действовала ему на нервы.

К штабу Ферреро подъехал на «Феррари». Помпезно белой и чересчур шикарной.  
— Машины поскромнее, естественно, не для них, — проворчал Марс, наблюдая, как тот паркуется. Соседи уже выглядывали из окон — Форресты не слишком скрывались, но афишировать свой род занятий не стремились, поэтому такими приметными машинами никто из них не пользовался.  
— Доброе утро, — после стука дверь распахнулась сама. На пороге стояла Баунти, непривычно серьезная, вместе с тем самым Ферреро, о котором она говорила. — Ферреро Рафаэлло, — представился он, подходя ближе.  
— Марс Форрест, — коротко произнес Марс, окидывая вошедшего взглядом. — Садитесь.  
Память ему не изменяла — Рафаэлло действительно был альбиносом, одетым в белое. На фоне серых стен он выглядел как-то неуместно и странно, настолько, что хотелось ткнуть в него пальцем, проверить, настоящий ли он.  
Марс, конечно, не только знал, кто такой Рафаэлло, и помнил, как он выглядит, но и был в курсе, насколько он важная фигура в семье Ферреро. Встреча, судя по этому, действительно была чертовски важной — иначе бы старший Ферреро отправил кого-нибудь попроще.  
— Рад знакомству, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, дружелюбно, даже вроде бы искренне — хотя Марс привык не доверять подозрительной приветливости. — Вы, полагаю, в курсе причины моего визита?  
— Мы разворошили осиное гнездо, которое вы давно хотели облить бензином и поджечь? — осведомился Марс, забрасывая ногу на ногу и откидываясь на спинку кресла. Рафаэлло, наоборот, подтянулся, выпрямил спину, нахмурил брови. Марс едва сдержал ухмылку, глядя на это, — Рафаэлло казался ему еще пацаном, вряд ли старше двадцати, а вел себя совсем не соответственно возрасту.  
— Вы правы, — после паузы согласился он. — У нас возникали конфликты с семьей Ровелли и раньше, вплоть до довольно серьезных стычек, и теперь… Мы можем оказать вам поддержку, если вы решитесь на серьезный шаг.  
Теперь внимательный взгляд Рафаэлло стал еще острее. Марсу пришло в голову избитое, но очень точное сравнение со шпагой — менее возвышенные ассоциации при виде этого породистого лица в голову просто не приходили. Он никогда не любил иметь дело с аристократами, потомственными мафиози, с «уважаемыми и почтенными людьми», как называла их Баунти. Он привык к порой тщательно скрытому, а порой — и явному презрению в глазах, но во взгляде Рафаэлло этого не было.  
И Марсу нравилось смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Предположим, что я соглашусь. И какую же поддержку вы сможете мне предложить? — Марс знал, что торговаться сейчас не нужно. Помощь нужна ему, а Ферреро просто воспользуются удачным моментом и — Марс понимал это прекрасно — останутся в стороне от любых разборок. Эта чертова семья всегда выходила сухой из воды, что бы с ней ни происходило. Хотелось, чтобы как-нибудь они действительно попали в такую заварушку, из которой выбраться им бы не помогла даже хваленая фамильная изворотливость и бесконечные связи.  
— Мы предлагаем вам бойцов, без любого афиширования, — Рафаэлло слегка расслабился, даже во взгляде появилась прежняя улыбка. Марсу вдруг подумалось, что он действительно еще ребенок — черт его знает, вдруг даже волнуется о качественном выполнении задания. — Поможем с оружием, экипировкой, информацией, если необходимо. Взамен вы выдадите нам дона этой семьи, и больше ни на чем мы не настаиваем.  
— А после удачного завершения смоетесь, как будто вас и близко не было? — завершил Марс, ничуть не удивившись. Это было удачным сценарием, взаимно выгодным. Ему все равно, от кого принимать помощь — он не в том положении, чтобы перебирать. А Ферреро предпочтительнее сотрудничать с ним, еще не заслужившим толком никакого уважения, чем с любой из серьезно конкурирующих с ними семей. Марс даже не рассчитывал, что ему действительно так повезет.  
— Мы можем справиться с Ровелли и другими способами, без вашего участия, — напомнил Рафаэлло, сжав пальцы на подлокотнике кресла. Похоже, правда нервничал. — Вы согласны с нашим предложением?  
Ресницы — Марс заметил это случайно — у него тоже были белые, длинные. Ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть настолько красивых альбиносов — что-то среднее между ожившей мраморной статуей и живым человеком.  
— Согласен, — тянуть дальше уже было бессмысленно, Рафаэлло мог и уйти. — Мы сможем обсудить подробности дела прямо сейчас?  
Рафаэлло незаметно и очень тихо вздохнул и снова улыбнулся.  
— Сможем, — подтвердил он и снова посерьезнел, стал будто бы старше выглядеть. — Времени ведь у нас в обрез?  
Марс был готов поклясться, что последнюю фразу он произнес с какой-то тщательно скрытой насмешкой.  
Проклятая семейка действительно знала все.

— Сникерс, поворачивай направо… да, с этими Ферреро, да, они хорошие бойцы, заткнулся и выполняй! — Марс стиснул рацию в руке, хмурясь еще сильнее обычного. — Натс, твоя карта соответствует действительности? Отлично, ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Роше, — он поморщился, произнося это имя. — Отправляю вам маршрут, скоординируйте со своими.  
Ферреро настояли, чтобы операцией руководил Роше — тот, судя по всему, был вовсе не глупым парнем, да и выбирать было не из чего, но себе Марс привык доверять больше.  
— Босс, да эти Ровелли слабаки какие-то! — голос Сникерса прорвался сквозь помехи в связи. — Один… второй… третий… хуйня просто!  
— Тем лучше, — отозвался Марс, наблюдая за их передвижениями. Пока все шло по плану — так четко, что это казалось почти подозрительным. Впрочем, Марс привык, что его паранойя пробуждается слишком часто. — Натс, все в порядке?  
— По плану, — скучающим тоном отозвался тот, после чего раздался громкий крик. — Сник, да можно было его не добивать!.. Да, босс, по плану, отключаюсь.  
— А нехер было смотреть на меня как на ло… — послышалось на заднем плане, прежде чем связь прервалась.  
Марс фыркнул, проворачивая рацию в руке.  
— У вас очень харизматичная команда, — про наличие рядом Рафаэлло Марс успел забыть. — Особенно синьор Сникерс, он…  
— Не отягощен никакими манерами, — закончил Марс, и раздались два одновременных смешка. — А Роше — он ваш брат, верно?  
— Кузен, — поправил Рафаэлло, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Он, похоже, волновался за своих не меньше. — Но он отличный стратег. И у него к тому же… личные мотивы.  
— Да ну? — Марс поднял брови — это могло бы навредить. — И что же, если не секрет?  
— Из-за Ровелли умерла жена предыдущего дона, отца Роше и Ронднуара, — негромко произнес Рафаэлло, продолжая смотреть на экран. — Мы долго искали повод им отомстить, но они постоянно заключали союзы с более влиятельными семьями, и мы не могли вмешаться. Вы подвернулись очень вовремя, мистер Форрест, — он едва улыбнулся, поглядев на Марса.  
Английский Рафаэлло был безупречен — похоже, он рос не в Италии, хотя его итальянский был не хуже, насколько Марс мог судить. Но акцент выдавал его — слегка, еле слышный южный говор. Оглушенное «т», протягивание гласных, удвоение согласных в конце — Марс не был лингвистом, но голос Рафаэлло было приятно слушать, наверное, на любом языке.  
— Хочется верить, что я с вами сотрудничал, а не «подворачивался», — хмыкнул Марс, не обидевшись, впрочем. — Кажется, они почти закончили, — он вгляделся в экран.  
— Да, — Рафаэлло привстал в кресле, напряженно наблюдая за передвижениями остальных. — Почти все.  
— Сникерс? — Марс поднял рацию. — Вы устранили охрану?  
— Мы уже вяжем их дона, — бодро откликнулся тот — похоже, они неплохо повеселились. — Жертв никаких, Ровелли действительно херовые бойцы, мы возвращаемся.  
— Успешно, — пробормотал Рафаэлло и разом обмяк, как будто из него вытащили какой-то стержень. Ненадолго, впрочем, — меньше чем через минуту он собрался снова, напряженно вслушиваясь в чужой разговор.  
— Тот врач с вами? — осведомился Марс, вдруг подумав, что для него-то еще далеко не конец. У него еще было около четырех часов — и все могло завершиться совсем не так, как он предполагал.  
Ответ Сникерса последовал с какой-то заминкой.  
— С нами, — наконец, пробормотал он. — Но я не уверен, что он вам чем-то поможет, босс. Он, ну, вообще…  
Было слышно, как он передал кому-то рацию, и зазвучал сухой уверенный голос Натса:  
— Босс, он, похоже, рехнулся или притворяется. Он не говорит, как удалить бомбу, бормочет что-то невнятное, проклинает всех…  
— А сам Ровелли? — отрывисто спросил Марс, сильнее стискивая пальцы — рация в его руках едва не треснула. — Что он говорит?  
— Вы лучше сами с ним поговорите, время еще есть, — серьезно произнес Натс. — Мы его не трогали, не нервировали, он вполне готов к сотрудничеству, но вот…  
— Но? — Марсу показалось, что еще немного, и от напряжения, витавшего в воздухе, разорвется сама ткань мироздания, все треснет, пойдет серо-черными помехами, в ноосфере произойдет короткое замыкание, и лампочка сознания перегорит. — Что не так?  
— Он, похоже, сам ничего не знает, — тихо пояснил Натс. — Босс, мы приведем его к вам через несколько минут, все удастся.  
— Жду, — пересохшим горлом выдавил Марс и рухнул обратно в кресло.  
Перед собой он не видел ничего, пока его плеча не коснулась чужая рука.  
— Успокойтесь, мистер Форрест, — голос Рафаэлло, уверенный и спокойный, как будто разгонял помехи и прыгающие перед глазами стрелки часов. Тех самых, уродливо-мягких, ненавистных Марсу часов. — Никаких причин для беспокойства еще не было. Прекратите сразу планировать худший сценарий, мистер Форрест.  
Рафаэлло продолжал еще что-то говорить, но Марс не вслушивался.  
«Какой, к черту, пацан… — отстраненно думал он, слушая его голос, такой взрослый и твердый. — Плевать, сколько лет ему на самом деле, в душе он старше многих…»  
— Вы уже в порядке, мистер Форрест? — Рафаэлло еще держал его плечо и заглядывал ему в глаза. — Сникерс и Натс будут тут через минуту. Все закончится хорошо.  
Он протянул ему стакан с водой, вложил в его руку.  
— Виски тоже есть, — без улыбки добавил Рафаэлло, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Если нужно, конечно.  
— Обойдусь, — качнул головой Марс и выпрямился. — Спасибо, синьор Ферреро.  
Рафаэлло отстранился — так же спокойно, уверенно, убрал пустой стакан.  
Часы перед глазами у Марса больше не плясали.  
И почему-то он был уверен, что все действительно закончится хорошо.

— Наши специалисты поработали с Ровелли, — Роше действительно оказался совсем не глупым парнем. С ним было приятно иметь дело, это Марс понял сразу. — Сколько у вас еще времени, мистер Форрест?  
— Сорок минут, — еще вчера это время бы показалось ничтожно малым, но теперь почему-то было ясно, сколько оно значит, особенно, если эти сорок минут — последние в твоей жизни. — Вы знаете, как ее обезвредить?  
— Да, — Роше улыбнулся — так, как улыбался Рафаэлло, но еще шире и дружелюбнее. Проклятая итальянская приветливость Марса успела достать по горло. — Это займет всего несколько минут, вам повезло.  
— Очень приятная новость, — Марс постарался улыбнуться в ответ, но получилось — судя по тому, как приподнял брови Роше, — плохо. — Вы займетесь этим или поясните моим специалистам?  
— А они у вас есть? — Роше снова улыбался. Он не издевался, похоже, но без насмешки тут явно не обошлось. — Раз уж мы взялись за это дело — мы завершим его, будьте спокойны.  
— Хочется в это верить, — Марс поморщился и в упор посмотрел на Роше. — Вы приступаете?  
— Мы уже приступили, мистер Форрест, — голос Роше и выражение его лица ничуть не изменились, хотя в глазах сверкнуло что-то необычное. — Приготовьтесь, сейчас…  
Резкая боль прошила всю голову, спустилась к позвоночнику, в долю секунды охватила все тело. Марс еще никогда не испытывал ничего подобного — в какое-то мгновение мелькнула мысль, что время они рассчитали неправильно и это конец. Он рухнул на колени, с трудом сдерживая вопль, держась руками за голову, не зная, на каком свете находится.  
— …будет немного больно, — завершил начатое предложение Роше, сочувственно качая головой.  
Боль пропала так же резко, как появилась — в следующую секунду Марс почувствовал, что уже может дышать и видеть. Осталось только странное, болезненное ощущение во всем теле, и перед глазами сверкали цветные искры.  
— Нужно было пустить небольшой разряд, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, — пояснил Роше, протягивая ему руку. — Вы снова живы, мистер Форрест, поздравляю.  
Марс что-то прохрипел, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Простите? — Роше поглядел на него слегка озадаченно. — Вы что-то сказали?  
— Я так и буду ходить с бомбой в башке? — уже четче, но по-прежнему не слишком разборчиво осведомился Марс, выпрямляясь и отряхивая колени.  
— А, — Роше явно успокоился. — Мы уже подготовили операционную, мистер Форрест, я покажу вам дорогу. Опасность вам уже не грозит.  
Марс с трудом усмехнулся. Похоже, шанс умереть еще никуда не делся, но теперь, по крайней мере, проклятые часы не отсчитывали время так неумолимо.  
— Роше? Мистер Форрест? — Рафаэлло вынырнул из-за какого-то поворота — такой же, как парой часов раньше, разве что еще более бледный и напряженный. — Все прошло удачно?  
— Судя по тому, что я жив, — как минимум, без летального исхода, — отозвался Марс с сарказмом в голосе. — Где ваша операционная?  
— Погодите одну минуту, мистер Форрест, — попросил Рафаэлло, подходя к ним ближе. — Роше, пусть Эклипс пока все подготовит?  
— Как знаешь, — понятливо кивнул Роше и ускорил шаг.  
— И что же такое конфиденциальное ты хотел сообщить? — Марс сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». Хотя, наверное, после такого «выкать» было бы попросту глупо.  
— С тобой было приятно сотрудничать, — Рафаэлло стоял перед ним, прямой и строгий, как… Марсу снова вспомнилось то глупое сравнение со шпагой — или со стрелкой часов. Настоящих часов, твердых. — Нам удастся когда-нибудь еще провести совместную операцию?  
— Не уверен, — Марс повел плечом, глядя в глаза Рафаэлло. — Вряд ли это кому-нибудь понравится.  
«Хотя мне-то точно понравилось бы», — подумал Марс, не собираясь, разумеется, произносить это вслух.  
Но Рафаэлло наверняка владел способностью читать мысли.  
— Это точно не последняя наша встреча, — без улыбки произнес он. — Я не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах мы встретимся снова, но…  
— Но встреча, скорее всего, будет чертовски занимательной, — закончил Марс за него.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся в ответ — тот правильно его понял.  
Почему-то они оба были уверены, что жизнь в ближайшие годы будет очень веселой.  
И, конечно же, никто из них не ошибался.


End file.
